De la colère à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Les regards accusateurs de Gouenji, la résurrection d'Atsuya... Avec tout ça, Shirou ne sait plus où donner de la tête, surtout quand des sentiments auxquels il s'attendait pas entre en jeu...


Bonjour ! Me voici ici avec mon premier OS sur Inazuma Eleven et donc mon premier GouFubu ! (ou FubuGou, ça dépend comment vous le voyez xD)  
>Alors, le baratin habituel et je vous laisse apprécier (j'espère ? ) ce one-shot de plus de 8400 mots... Oui c'est long...<p>

Rating : T pour certains mots sortant de la bouche d'Atsuya ^^  
>Warning : Shonen-ai (garçonxgarçon), guimauve et petit risque d'OoC (hé, c'pas ma faute si je les maîtrise pas mes petits chou-choux T.T)<br>Disclaimer : Heu, il me semble qu'IE est à Level-5, au moins pour les jeux vidéo... Ensuite, l'animé... Pas à moi. T.T  
>Note : Sous-entendu de EndouxNatsumi, changement du déroulement des vrais évènements et... une résurrection pour Noël ? x) One-shot dédicacé à Kinoto-Tsubasa ^.^ (même si elle m'a rien demandé personnellement xD)<p>

Bonne lecture ! (ah, et, prévenez-moi s'il y a des fautes, j'ai pas relu et je voulais pas déranger ma bêta (est-ce qu'elle se souvient de moi... ?) à cette heure et après tant de temps sans rien poster...)

* * *

><p><em><span>De la colère à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas<span>_

Ils lui disaient tous que c'était bon, qu'ils ne le forceraient pas à jouer s'il ne voulait pas. Il mourait pourtant d'envie de jouer, de pouvoir sentir l'adrénaline parcourir son corps lorsqu'il courait sur le terrain ! Mais il avait peur. Peur qu'Atsuya revienne au moment où il toucherait le ballon. Tant qu'il jouait avec l'équipe d'Hakuren, son frère était discret, n'intervenant que lorsqu'on demandait à Shirou de passer en attaque. Mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Raimon, Atsuya s'agitait bien plus ; il voulait à tout prix marquer, faisant fi de la défense, si chère à Shirou. Et cela avait empiré avec l'arrivée de l'équipe Epsilon et les provocations de Desarm. Puis tout s'était brisé. L'équilibre qu'il avait eu du mal à instaurer entre leurs esprits avait été réduit à néant : son frère voulait le contrôle total de son corps. Et il l'avait eu. Alors le plus âgé avait été oublié par le plus jeune dans un coin de leurs esprits. Il avait observé et tenté de récupérer son corps. Mais Atsuya avait toujours était le plus têtu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait perdu. Il n'avait suffit à Desarm que de quelques mots pour le briser. Ils avaient fini le match sur le banc.

Quelques jours étaient passés et il n'avait pas retouché à un ballon. Il avait bien vu les autres le fixer, certains avec pitié. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Là, il n'avait besoin que de la présence de son frère, qui s'était tu depuis l'incident. Ce qui l'effrayait. Pourquoi Atsuya n'intervenait plus ? Où était-il passé ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cela l'oppressait tant qu'il n'avait pas su apprécier la présence de Gouenji Shuuya, le fameux « attaquant de feu » qu'ils étaient venus chercher à Okinawa. Celui-ci le regardait, comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs, d'un air assez sévère. L'ancien capitaine d'Hakuren se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel regard. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant, Gouenji semblait désapprouver chacune de ses actions.

« _Salut !_ le salua joyeusement Aphrodi, le sortant de ses pensées.

- _Oh… Salut._

- _Tu sais, tu devrais aller parler à Gouenji, il ne te mangera pas ! _plaisanta le blond.

-_Tu as raison. Après tout, si nous sommes allés à Okinawa, c'était pour le trouver_, sourit Shirou. _Je vais aller lui parler._ »

Il se leva après avoir salué Afuro qui le gratifia d'un immense sourire avant d'attraper Endou qui passait à ce moment là. Laissant les deux anciens adversaires parler énergiquement, il s'approcha du premier attaquant vedette des Raimon. Celui-ci bavardait calmement avec Kidou, sûrement de nouvelles stratégies à utiliser en match. Kidou fut le premier à le voir puisqu'il était tourné vers lui. Shirou le vit faire un léger mouvement de tête vers lui avant que Gouenji ne se retourne. Il vit clairement le visage de ce dernier de renfrogner lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« _Salut, tu es Gouenji, c'est ça ?_ le salua Fubuki. _Les autres m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. _»

Kidou s'éloigna, laissant les deux attaquants vedettes se rencontrer.

« _Les autres m'ont parlé de toi aussi. Tu étais l'attaquant vedette, non ?_

- _Oui, enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance_, répondit-il poliment, bien que l'utilisation du passé pour parler de son poste lui serra le coeur.

- _Moi aussi._ »

Shirou se retint de dire que ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

« _Someoka a eu du mal à accepter ton départ et le fait que je sois choisi pour prendre ta place avant ton retour._

- _Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il n'aime pas quand les choses changent d'un coup. Il ne voulait pas de moi non plus au début_, expliqua Shuuya.

- _Crois-moi, ça ne se voit absolument pas_, sourit l'ex-capitaine d'Hakuren.

- _Oui, on m'a dit qu'il avait assez exagéré lors de ton entrée dans l'équipe. _»

Le garçon aux cheveux argenté oublia un instant la colère que lui destinaient ses orbes chocolats en réalisant que Someoka n'avait donc rien contre lui en particulier, ce qui expliquait la complicité qui s'était tout de même vite instaurée entre eux. Non. Entre son frère et lui. C'était « l'attaquant Fubuki » que Someoka appréciait, pas le défenseur. Son regard se voilà lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Atsuya qui était proche de l'autre attaquant. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, conscient que Gouenji risquait de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« _Au final, il m'a accepté et on en est arrivés à créer le Blizzard de la Vouivre. C'est dommage que l'on n'ait pas pu le réutiliser, avec sa blessure..._

- _Même s'il revenait maintenant, vous ne pourriez plus le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu refuse de jouer et je ne pense pas que ce soit le retour de Someoka qui te décide à rejouer. _»

La réplique avait été sèche et Shirou avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux. Gouenji fut appelé par Endou pour l'entraînement ; le plus petit se retrouva à nouveau avec ses pensées. Le garçon à la coupe en pic avait raison, il le savait. Le retour d'un Someoka en pleine forme ne le ramenait pas au jeu. En fait, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait l'y ramener. Il avait besoin d'Atsuya mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de lui.

Il s'éloigna un peu du terrain.

« _Atsuya..._ » appela-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son frère lui réponde. Même si cela l'aurait rassuré. Il soupira. Il détestait être seul mais il ne pouvait pas aller déranger les autres. Il ne jouerait pas, pas la peine d'y retourner. Ils faisaient tous quelque chose. Il pourrait aller voir Someoka mais avec ce qu'il venait de comprendre... Non, c'était à son frère qu'il avait besoin de parler. C'était le seul qui le comprenait. Après tout, ils visaient tout deux la même chose : la perfection. Mais était-ce vraiment judicieux de se plaindre à son frère quand le problème était justement lui ?

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'assit par terre. Le vent souffla un peu plus fort.

« _Ce n'est pas ton genre, Atsuya, de me laisser tomber comme ça..._

- _Parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ?_ »

Shirou sursauta. Il se releva et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit lui parut irréel.

« _A... Atsuya ?_

- _'Me fais pas croire que tu reconnais plus ton propre frère._

- _Mais tu... Comment est-ce que..._

- _J'en sais rien, admit le cadet. Après qu'on ait... « crisé », j'arrivais plus à atteindre ton esprit. Je me suis réveillé ce matin, près de la tour de fer._

- _C'est... C'est tout à fait impossible. Tu... Tu es mort... Même si ton esprit pouvait rester avec moi, tu ne peux plus avoir de corps, il a disparu... _»

Atsuya sourit à son frère.

« _'Faut croire que si. Je suis bien réel et je meurs de faim !_

- _Ce n'est pas l'heure de manger... Et je ne préfère pas trop m'éloigner du terrain, si les autres..._

- _Les autres n'en ont rien à faire de toi, de nous, là maintenant. Ils s'entraînent. Et puis_, ajouta celui aux cheveux roses, _il y a un magasin pas loin, dans cinq minutes, on sera de retour._ »

Shirou se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un regard vers le terrain. Ils jouaient tous, une partie aidant Endou, l'autre Tachimukai. S'il s'éloignait un instant... Ils ne remarqueraient rien, non ? De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment utile.

Shirou ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son frère manger un biscuit comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur mets du monde. Depuis l'avalanche, il n'avait évidemment pas pu manger par lui-même. Ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain quand ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler.

« _Fubuki !_ »

Mince, ils avaient mis plus de temps qu'il n'aurait pu le croire pour acheter à manger à son jumeau. Il s'arrêta, faisant stopper son frère à son tour.

« _Quoi ?_ fit ce dernier en avalant le dernier bout de son gâteau.

- _Comment on va faire ?_

- _Faire quoi ?_

- _On peut pas arriver comme ça, comme si c'était tout à fait normal que tu sois là_, expliqua l'aîné. _Ils savent que tu es... Enfin, étais mort. _»

Le revenant sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer. Mais il n'était pas question, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, de laisser l'un des deux seul.

« ._.. Suis-moi_.

-_ Quoi ? Tu veux pas les rejoindre ? _demanda le cadet.

- _J'aimerais bien, mais je vois mal comment expliquer ta présence. « Coucou, voilà mon frère qui a ressuscité, je ne sais pas trop comment, alors j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil » ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça passe_, ironisa l'aîné.

- _Oh, bah pourquoi ?_ » plaisanta Atsuya.

Shirou soupira et sourit à son frère. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna plus loin. Endou arriva peu après leur départ, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils s'étaient trouvés là. Il repartit, sans même savoir que s'il était arrivé une minute plus tôt, il aurait surpris les deux frères.

Ces derniers arrivèrent au terrain près du canal. Ils descendirent la pente. Le plus âgé rit en voyant son frère s'agiter en apercevant le terrain. Shirou se sentait bien. Encore mieux qu'avant l'avalanche. Son frère était là, il n'était plus seul, et c'était là tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

« _Hé ! Regarde, il y a un ballon ! On joue ? Comme au bon vieux temps_, proposa Atsuya.

- _Pourquoi pas ! _»

Atsuya fit une passe à son frère qui se mit à courir, puis tenta de le rattraper. Il essaya de récupérer la balle mais son frère parvenait à la garder. Shirou arriva près du but et tenta de tirer. Seulement, sa tentative du Blizzard Éternel se dissipa avant d'arriver et la balle frappa le poteau. Cette dernière roula jusqu'au pied de quelqu'un et en voyant de qui il s'agissait, le garçon aux cheveux argentés prit peur.

« _G... Gouenji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ paniqua-t-il.

- _Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tout le monde s'est inquiété quand on a fini l'entraînement_, dit-il sèchement. ... _Qui est-ce ?_

- _C'est..._ Shirou se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-_ Je suis Fubuki Atsuya, son frère ! _s'exclama celui-ci, haut et fort.

Shirou plaqua l'une de ses mains sur son visage, exaspéré par la « discrétion » de son frère. Il regarda ensuite Gouenji dans les yeux, mais celui-ci reprit :

« _Son frère ? Je croyais que tu étais mort._

- _T'aurais préféré, avoue. Bah, désolé, mais je suis bien réel. Et pas la peine de demander le pourquoi du comment, on n'en sait pas plus que toi._ »

Le visage de Gouenji n'exprimait rien de plus que d'habitude et Shirou se demanda ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Puis les yeux chocolat se rengorgèrent de colère.

« _C'est à cause de cela que tu t'es sauvé ?_

_- Oui mais..._

_- Comment tu crois que les autres auraient réagi ?_ l'interrompit Atsuya._ C'est pas parce que toi tu t'en fiche que les autres seront aussi peu réactifs. _»

Il se plaça ensuite devant son frère, comme pour le protéger. Le regard de Shuuya ne se calma pas pour autant. Le garçon aux cheveux argenté se demanda pourquoi l'attaquant continuait à le regarder ainsi. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas la raison de sa fuite ?

« _Suivez-moi, que les autres arrêtent de se ronger les sangs._

_- Pas qu..._

_- D'accord. _»

Shirou avait coupé son frère. Il ne tenait pas à se mettre Gouenji à dos plus qu'avant. Et savoir que les autres s'inquiétaient lui réchauffait égoïstement le coeur. Alors il suivit l'autre et son frère jura avant de les suivre.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence quasi-religieux, si l'on exceptait les plaintes incessantes de son frère, qui, pensa Shirou, aurait un peu de mal à se réhabituer aux désagréments physiques de la vie. Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez Endou, où Gouenji entra après avoir brièvement frappé. Mamoru passa la tête dans le couloir et son visage s'éclaircit en voyant les deux attaquants revenir. Mais son sourire perdit légèrement en intensité en apercevant une réplique presque parfaite de Shirou.

« _Fubuki ! On croyait que tu t'étais perdu !_

_- Non, j'étais juste allé faire un tour près du canal..._

_- Et... Euh, salut...euh..._

_- Atsuya. Fubuki Atsuya ! _»

Endou perdit légèrement constance mais, étant qui il était, un sourire un peu naïf revint sur son visage. L'aîné des Fubuki se demanda s'il réalisait ce que la présence d'Atsuya impliquait. Il vit son frère s'interroger également à ce sujet. Shuuya sembla trouver cela normal, à nouveau.

Mamoru les amena au salon où se trouvaient les autres. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux attaquants entrer, tous eurent l'air soulagés. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu le garçon aux cheveux roses et celui-ci décida de ne pas se manifester tout de suite, laissant à son frère le temps de profiter de la joie de ses amis. Il savait que cela risquait de ne pas durer. Une fois qu'ils l'auraient vu, ils seraient tous calmé pour un moment. Il pouffa légèrement et le silence se fit. Il comprit qu'ils l'avaient entendu et vu, à présent. Son regard se posa sur le groupe qui entourait son frère. Shirou revint près de lui et baissa la tête.

« Euh... Fubuki, qu'est-ce que...

- C'est mon frère. Atsuya. »

On entendit plus que l'on ne vit Megane s'évanouir. Les autres avaient les yeux exorbités et la bouche bée, exceptés Shuuya et Endou qui étaient déjà au courant et Kidou que rien ne semblait pouvoir désarçonner.

« _Avant que vous ne demandiez, oui, je suis censé être mort et non, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour retrouver mon corps._

_- T-t-t-t'es un fantôme ? _paniqua Kabeyama en se dandinant.

- _Tu crois encore à ça à ton âge ? Je suis bien réel, en chair et en os, et plus en forme que jamais !_

_- Et plus épuisant aussi... Ouch ! _»

Atsuya avait frappé son frère suite à sa remarque. Shirou se massa le bras en souriant. Tout ça lui rappelait leur enfance. Cette situation provoqua un léger rire chez Rika. Aki, sentant que l'atmosphère se décompressait, salua le revenant comme si de rien n'était. Les autres suivirent son action, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de chercher maintenant comment tout cela pouvait être possible. Ils tentèrent de se présenter mais le garçon les stoppa. Il les connaissait déjà. Sauf un : Gouenji. Il n'avait qu'entendu parler de lui. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Shirou avait surpris la haine dans le regard de son frère lorsque celui-ci fixait l'attaquant de feu. La question était : pourquoi ? Il le connaissait tout au plus depuis une heure, alors d'où lui venait cette haine ? Il savait qu'Atsuya réagissait au quart de tour, mais Shuuya ne s'était même pas adressé à lui... En parlant de lui, Shirou sentait encore le regard lourd de reproches de l'autre attaquant posé sur lui. Cette fois, il sentit ses joues s'embraser. Le fait de se savoir observé devant tout les autres et que cela ne dérange pas l'« observateur » le gênait plus que jamais. Et Atsuya qui s'y mettait aussi...

«_ Shirou_. »

Il releva la tête lorsque son frère l'appela.

« _Est-ce que je peux te parler ? En privé, j'entends. _» ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres qui s'étaient tout de suite intéressés à la discussion.

Le garçon aux yeux gris acquiesça et les deux frères montèrent à l'étage sur conseil d'Endou. Atsuya ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit là-haut et qui s'avéra être celle de la salle de bain. Il fit entrer son frère et ferma la porte avec le loquet, avant de tourner le robinet de la douche pour couvrir leur voix.

« _Ce n'est pas très écologique... Ni économique, tu sais... _désapprouva Shirou.

- _C'est pas le moment pour ça. J'étais plus là quand il est arrivé, alors tu m'expliques ce qui se passe entre vous ?_

- _Comment ça, « entre nous » ?_

_- Gouenji et toi, vous vous êtes engueulés ou quoi ? Il donne l'air de vouloir te tuer._

_- Ah, ça... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne lui ai adressé la parole qu'aujourd'hui mais il me regardait déjà comme ça avant... _»

Atsuya grogna et jura dans un murmure.

« _S'il continue à te regarder comme ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! Si on cherche Fubuki Shirou, on trouve Fubuki Atsuya !_

_- Tu n'as pas à être si violent, tu sais..._

_- Avec un mec pareil, y a que ça qui marchera, crois-moi ! » _assura le cadet des frères.

Sur ce, il referma les robinets et rouvrit la porte avant de redescendre à toute vitesse. Shirou tenta de l'appeler mais il était déjà en bas. Au moins, il avait sa réponse : Atsuya en voulait à Gouenji à cause des regards que celui-ci lui lançait... Il soupira. Avec son frère de retour, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge... Enfin, c'était lui qui avait voulu son retour, certes pas de cette manière mais tout de même... Il rejoignit les autres et ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement. Et tout aurait pu paraître parfait si un triangle de regard ne s'affrontait pas... Shirou fixant bienveillamment son frère, qui semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur Shuuya, qui gardait ses yeux sombres posé sur le premier.

Le lendemain fut difficile pour Shirou. Il ne se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille qu'après avoir réaliser que la prise qui l'enserrait fortement était celle de son frère, vaillamment agrippé à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ensuite, Kogure lui donna un coup de pied durant son sommeil, ce qui ne diminua pas la force de frappe. Il faillit écraser Tsunami, qui, fidèle à « l'homme de la mer » qu'il était, dormait dans une position rappelant celle d'une étoile de mer et à moitié sur le pauvre Tachimukai, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se libérer de l'emprise d'Atsuya et à se lever. Pour finir, il dut escalader la montagne vivante qu'était Kabeyama, qui avait préféré dormir dans la Caravane Inazuma plutôt que de rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sortir de la Caravane, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et d'avoir bravé le parcours du combattant. Les joueurs qui venaient d'arriver devant le terrain le regardèrent, assez surpris de le voir encore plus fatigué que la veille. Lorsqu'Endou tenta de lui demander pourquoi il était comme ça, Shirou l'arrêta, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il préférait oublier.

Gouenji arriva à ce moment et apercevant le garçon aux cheveux argentés reprendre son souffle, le regarda, perplexe. Shirou rougit. Il n'aimait pas se sentir le centre d'attention de quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête et inspira fortement, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires pour aller prendre une douche. Ce fut là-bas qu'il comprit pourquoi Gouenji l'avait dévisagé, cette fois plus que toutes les autres et que ses camarades en avaient fait de même. Il sentait bien que ses cheveux n'étaient pas en place, mais fut pris d'effroi en voyant son reflet. Il avait des cernes -ce qui ne l'étonnait pas : Atsuya était une vraie pile électrique qui se rechargeait à chaque repas ; difficile donc, de lui faire comprendre que les autres étaient exténués- , ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux encore embrumés par le manque de sommeil. Il n'aurait pas su qu'il s'agissait de son reflet, qu'il ne se serait probablement pas reconnu.

Vingt minutes plu tard, il retournait vers le terrain où certains s'entraînaient déjà. Il avait réussi à se rendre un peu plus présentable, mais les cernes restaient sous ses yeux, trahissant son réel état d'esprit qu'il tentait vainement de cacher derrière son éternel sourire. Il s'assit sur le banc au bord du terrain, pensif. Il remarqua que Shuuya le fixait un peu moins méchamment, aujourd'hui. Puis il retourna au fil de ses pensées. Maintenant qu'Atsuya était là et ne risquait plus de prendre son corps, il pouvait jouer, non ? Il se releva, déterminé et regarda la balle passer d'un pied à l'autre. Il avait envie de jouer. Il voulait les rejoindre, intercepter la balle et la prendre à Tsunami pour monter en attaque pour marquer avec le Blizzard Éternel. Mais il comprit ce qui le retenait à présent. Le Blizzard Éternel était la technique d'Atsuya, pas la sienne. Et celui-ci ne l'avait jamais laissé essayer de la faire seul.

« _Hi !_ le salua Aphrodi avec un accent anglais pas très bien imité.

_- Salut, Aphrodi. Bien dormi ?_

_- Comme un loir ! C'est dingue le bien que procure le fait de dormir dans son lit !_

_- Tu as de la chance. Dormir dans la Caravane, à moitié asphyxié par Atsuya, avec les ronflements de Kabeyama et les coups de pied de Kogure, c'est loin d'être reposant._

_- Je veux bien te croire ! _rit le blond. _Tu fais peur à voir, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours ! _»

Shirou se retint de dire que c'était le cas. Aphrodi s'échauffa rapidement et sembla prêt à jouer plusieurs heures d'affilées.

« _Tu viens jouer ?_ proposa l'ancien capitaine des Zeus.

- ... _Plus tard peut-être... _» refusa doucement Shirou.

Aphrodi lui fit un grand sourire et partit subtiliser le ballon à Gouenji qui, d'abord surpris, tenta de récupérer la balle avec un léger sourire. L'aîné des Fubuki sentit son coeur accélérer, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. D'autant plus que, sur le coup, il se sentait jaloux d'Aphrodi. À lui, Shuuya ne lui faisait jamais ce genre de sourire, toujours des grimaces haineuses.

L'ancien capitaine d'Hakuren sursauta lorsqu'un poids s'abattit sur lui. Il se tourna du mieux qu'il put pour voir son frère.

« _Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour jouer ? Une invitation ? _»

Atsuya l'entraîna aussitôt vers le milieu du terrain. Tous les autres s'arrêtèrent pour observer les jumeaux arriver. Shirou sentit à nouveau ses joues s'empourprer. Atsuya cria qu'ils allaient jouer, sans même demander son avis à son frère. Le ballon arriva au pied du cadet des Fubuki. Il se mit à courir vers le but. Endou semblait à présent impatient de faire face à lui. Atsuya réussit à esquiver Touko facilement et arriva face au but.

« _Entends ma rage, Blizzard Éternel !_ »

Le tir partit, plus puissant qu'auparavant. Endou utilisa le Poing de la Justice mais celui-ci se brisa rapidement. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, à part l'attaquant de glace et son frère. Endou sauta de joie et félicita le cadet pour son tir, celui-ci répondant à cela par un sourire satisfait de l'effet produit. Endou envoya ensuite la balle à Tsunami, qui s'était réveillé dix minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier l'envoya à Kidou, qui fit la passe à Gouenji.

Shirou, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée sur le terrain, réagit à l'appel de son frère. Il courut vers l'attaquant de feu. Il était à ses côtés. Shuuya lui lança un regard de défi avant d'accélérer. Shirou accéléra lui aussi et se mit à la bonne distance pour utiliser sa Patinoire. Gouenji fut emprisonné dans la glace le temps que Shirou lui reprenne la balle. A ce moment, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait mieux que jamais. Il retrouvait enfin le plaisir de jouer avec ses amis. Il avança jusqu'au milieu du terrain où il lança la balle à son frère. Atsuya courut jusqu'au but et réutilisa le Blizzard Éternel. Il brisa à nouveau la technique d'Endou. A nouveau, Atsuya eut l'air satisfait. Mais son aîné sentit que l'atmosphère avait changée, mais pas en bien... Et il devina vite pourquoi. Son frère et lui jouaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux dans son corps : seuls. Aucune passe, à part celle qu'ils s'étaient faite. Et dans l'équipe des Raimon, le jeu collectif était l'une des choses les plus importantes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Shirou partit en courant loin du terrain, ignorant les cris de son frère et de ses camarades. Il courut u long moment, sans trop savoir où il allait. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, épuisé. Il souffla :

« _Ils vont vraiment penser que j'ai un problème... Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Et j'ai laissé Atsuya avec eux... _»

Qui savait ce que son frère ferait s'il n'était pas là... D'autant plus avec Gouenji.

En parlant de lui, Shirou repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Shuuya avait sourit à Afuro. Il s'en voulait. Le blond était l'un des rares à faire comme si de rien n'était avec lui, et il l'avait détesté le temps d'un instant. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Gouenji souriait à qui il voulait, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il ressentit cela ?

« _Hé, tu n'es pas dans l'équipe des Raimon toi ? _»

Shirou releva la tête vers un garçon aux cheveux bleus, longs jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux orange. Il reconnut l'un des anciens camarades de Kidou, contre qui ils avaient joué récemment.

« _Oui, c'est bien ça. Tu es Sakuma, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui. Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de ton nom_, s'excusa le sus-nommé.

-_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Fubuki Shirou. _»

Sakuma s'assit à ses côtés, posant ses béquilles par terre. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment.

« _Tu ne t'entraînes pas avec les autres aujourd'hui ? _

_- Je... _»

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un portable. Sakuma s'excusa et répondit.

« _Allô ? Ah, Koujirou. Oui, je passerai ce soir... Ouais. Ouais, t'inquiète pas. A ce soir. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ciao_. »

Shirou fut surpris. S'il se souvenait bien, Koujirou était le prénom de Genda, le gardien de la Shin Teikoku. Sakuma venait bien de dire « _Moi aussi, je t'aime _» à un autre garçon ?

« _Genda et toi, vous..._

_- Sortons ensemble, oui_, termina Jirou.

- _Et Kidou..._

_- Tous les membres de la Teikoku sont au courant. Donc oui, lui aussi. _»

Il était si prévisible que Sakuma pouvait devinait ses questions ? Il était tout de même curieux... Il avait déjà eu une petite amie, même si cela n'avait pas durer longtemps, et avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il se demandait les différences qu'il y avait entre sortir avec une fille et sortir avec un garçon... Après un moment pour chercher ses mots, il demanda à Jirou :

« _Dis, qu'est-ce que ça fait de sortir avec un autre garçon ?_

_- A vrai dire, ça ne change pas beaucoup d'avec une fille. On sort, on va chez l'un, chez l'autre... D'ailleurs, les parents sont plus volontiers d'accord pour les nuits passées chez l'autre, ça le dérange moins..._

_- Vos parents le savent ?_

_- Oui, ça fait déjà un an, alors oui, quand même_, sourit le joueur de Teikoku. _Ils ont eu du mal au début , mais à force de nous voir coller dans les bras l'un l'autre et nous embrasser, ils s'y sont habitués. Mes parents disent même que je n'ai jamais semblé aussi heureux que depuis que je suis avec lui ! _»

Shirou regarda un instant dans le vie, essayant d'imaginer les deux joueurs ensemble Il se dit qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Il ferma les yeux et l'image du couple devint floue, avant de se transformer. La vision de Sakuma et Genda s'embrassant se changea et, à la place du plus petit, Shirou se vit. Il rouvrit les yeux précipitamment en réalisant qui avait pris la place du gardien. Encore une fois, ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ rigola Jirou. _Tu es plus rouge que la cape de Kidou._

_- Oui oui, ce n'est rien_, tenta de se rassurer l'argenté. _Hum... Dis, comment vous avez su que vous... euh... que vous vous aimiez de cette façon ? _»

Sakuma sourit face à la façon maladroite de poser la question. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

« _En fait... Je sais pas trop. C'est venu comme ça. Je sais plus vraiment... Rah, Koujirou va me tuer pour avoir oublié ça ! Je crois... Ouais, voilà, c'était ça : on avait dû ranger le matériel tout les deux après un entraînement. A un moment, il s'est arrêté et est venu vers moi. Il m'a embrassé sans rien dire et m'a regardé. J'avais répondu au baiser sans vraiment réfléchir. Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru normal. Enfin. Ça fait un an, et on ne s'est disputé que deux fois. Toujours à cause d'une crise de jalousie. La première était de moi, envers Kidou, en plus. La seconde était la sienne... _»

Shirou nota qu'il semblait triste à l'évocation de cette crise.

« _On s'est séparé un mois. Mais c'était pas juste une crise de jalousie en l'air. Je flirtais vraiment avec ce gars... C'est quand j'ai entendu Koujirou crier que ça suffisait que j'ai compris que j'étais allé trop loin... Il m'a évité à partir de là. Sans Kidou pour m'aider à le coincer, on serait toujours séparés... _»

Sakuma soupira. L'argenté comprenait que se ressasser tout ça ne devait pas être agréable.

« _Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

_- Oh, je suis juste curieux... Et puis, il fallait que je me change les idées. Je vais y retourner, d'ailleurs... Ils doivent me chercher. A bientôt, bon rétablissement !_

_- Merci, à la prochaine ! Tu passeras le bonjour à Kidou de ma part ! _» salua Sakuma en récupérant ses béquilles.

De retour au terrain, Shirou ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir son frère, retenu par les autres pour l'empêcher d'étriper Gouenji. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs le premier à le remarquer. Atsuya se calma et tourna la tête dans la même direction. Il réussit à se libérer et se jeta sur son frère.

« _Pourquoi t'es parti ?_ »

Shirou sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant la peur teinter la voix de son cadet.

« _Les autres ont pas voulu me laisser te suivre... S'il t'était arrivé quoique ce soit, j'aurais buté cet imbécile piquant ! Il a dit que ça servait à rien... _

_- Je suis désolé Atsuya, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. _»

Atsuya restait accroché à lui. Shirou avança un peu vers l'équipe. Il se tourna vers Kidou et lui transmit le bonjour de son ancien coéquipier de Teikoku. Il jeta un regard vers Gouenji et put lire dans ses yeux une étincelle de soulagement. Cela gonfla son coeur de bonheur mais aussi de culpabilité. Il se sentit mal de les avoir encore inquiétés. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux, tout en continuant de frotter le dos de son frère qui ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher, de peur qu'il ne reparte.

Endou proposa à tous de revenir chez lui tous ensemble, ce que tous acceptèrent, exceptée Natsumi qui s'excusa en disant qu'elle avait des recherches à faire. Tous notèrent la légère baisse d'enthousiasme de leur capitaine à cette annonce mais ne dirent rien. Ils suivirent Endou jusqu'à chez lui après avoir salué la rousse.

La mère du gardien sourit en voyant toute la troupe réinvestir les lieux. Shirou ne douta pas qu'elle s'y attendait. Les Raimon s'installèrent dans le salon. Shirou s'assit, Atsuya de nouveau accroché à lui. Les autres s'installèrent en cercle autour d'Endou. Shirou se demanda s'il était maudit. En effet, bien en face de lui se trouvait Shuuya, qui le fixait comme à son habitude. L'argenté remua, gêné par son regard et d'autant plus par le souvenir de l'image du baiser qui s'était formée dans son esprit, plus tôt dans la journée.

« _Ça va Shirou ? T'es plus rouge que les cheveux de l'autre, là, Burn._

_Ça va, j'ai juste chaud. _»

Atsuya lâcha son frère, bien conscient de deux choses : il tenait trop chaud à son frère et celui-ci lui mentait. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il avait chaud, Atsuya pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce que son jumeau lui cachait.

Shirou sentait que son frère ne l'avait pas cru. Mais il ne pensait pas que son frère comprendrait, s'il lui disait s'être imaginé embrasser Gouenji. Lui-même avait du mal à tout comprendre. Et il s'imaginait mal en parler à qui que ce soit... La seule personne à qui il oserait se confier était son frère mais... celui-ci attendait le moindre faux pas de l'attaquant de feu pour le réduire en charpies. Alors dire à son frère que Shuuya l'attirait n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il serait capable de dire que Gouenji le manipulait. Or, Shirou doutait que celui-ci soit, ne serait-ce que conscient, de l'embarras dans lequel il le mettait constamment.

Rika proposa un dernier jeu avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous. Shirou réussit à oublier ses tourments pendant un moment.

Le lendemain, il décida de rendre visite à Someoka. Il avait demandé à Atsuya de ne pas torturer les autres le temps de sa visite, ce à quoi le cadet avait répondu par un sourire plus ou moins sincère. Mais Shirou voulait raconter à l'autre attaquant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son accident. Peut-être serait-il content de savoir qu'Atsuya avait désormais un corps à lui. Et peut-être que l'aîné des Fubuki pourrait lui parler de ses sentiments envers Gouenji...

« _Salut, Fubuki._

_- Salut Someoka, comment va ta jambe ? _s'enquit le plus petit.

- _Un peu mieux, mais je suis toujours pas près de gambader !_ rigola-t-il. _Et toi, comment ça va ? T'as l'air assez tourmenté._

_- C'est vrai ? ... Il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis la dernière fois..._

_- Ah bon ? Comme quoi _?

- _Mon frère est de retour._ »

Someoka le regarda bizarrement. Shirou se doutait qu'il resterait perplexe.

« _On ne sait pas trop comment, mais Atsuya a récupéré son corps. Les autres l'ont déjà vu. Au final, cela ne les choque pas plus que ça._

_- J'aimerais bien le voir. Juste pour voir s'il est vraiment aussi énervant que quand vous partagiez ton corps._

_- Tu pourrais venir avec moi alors. Je suis sûr que les autres seront ravis de te revoir_, sourit Shirou.

- _Ouais, ça marche ! ... Mais y a autre chose qui te dérange, pas vrai ?_

_- ... _»

Shirou hésita. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert la veille ?

« _Hé bien... Je... Je crois que... Non, rien, oublie._

_- Non, continue, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_- Je crois que Gouenji me plaît... _» souffla le plus petit, assez fort cependant pour que l'autre l'entende.

Shirou ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, rougissant. Il venait d'avouer, à plus ou moins vive voix, qu'il était attiré par un garçon. Il se sentit moins lourd maintenant que quelqu'un le savait, mais il avait une boule au creux du ventre, causée par la peur que Someoka se moque de lui.

« _C'est que ça ? Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça ! C'est pas la mort, non ? A moins que tu t'étais dit que tu le détestais, dans ce cas, je comprends._

_- Tu ne trouves pas ça... bizarre ?_

_- T'as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, non ? _»

Fubuki était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ryuugo le rejette, dégoûté, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il accueillerait la nouvelle aussi... simplement.

« _Et puis, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il est moche, mine de rien._

_- C'est vrai... Je me demande à quoi il ressemble sans ses cheveux coiffés comme ça... _»

Il se surprenait lui-même de poser cette question. Mais en attendant, il était déjà content de s'être confié à quelqu'un et que cette personne soit Someoka. Peut-être qu'au final, il ne faisait pas de distinction entre lui et Atsuya quand ils étaient tout deux dans le même corps.

« _Ah ! Someoka !_ »

Toute l'équipe de Raimon courut rejoindre les deux attaquants qui venaient d'arriver. Tous saluèrent le premier attaquant de l'équipe, sauf Atsuya qui se jeta encore une fois sur son frère, se plaignant que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il le laissait.

« _Je suppose que t'es Atsuya ?_

_- Ouais, content de te revoir, Someoka !_ »

Shirou sourit en voyant le visage de son frère aussi éclairé. Atsuya adorait Ryuugo, Shirou le savait. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque.

Someoka regarda Shirou avant de saluer Gouenji. Le garçon aux cheveux argenté était sûr que le plus grand venait de se rappeler leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt. Et si il lui disait ? Someoka n'était pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« _Bon, et si t'arrêtais de te foutre de moi et que tu me disais ce que t'as ?_

_- A-Atsuya ! Tu m'as fait peur !_ bégaya l'aîné des Fubuki.

- _Répond._

_- Je..._

_- Pourquoi tu me fais plus confiance ? _»

Atsuya lui sembla désespéré. Shirou se sentit terriblement mal.

« _Ce n'est pas ça... Mais je... _»

Il soupira. Il prit le bras de son frère et l'attira plus loin, de façon à ce que les autres n'entendent pas ce qu'il dirait à son frère. Tous les regardèrent et les fixèrent, plus ou moins surpris de les voir s'éloigner.

« _Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _insista le cadet.

- _Ne me blâme pas mais... Gouenji me plaît. _»

Il y eut un moment de flottement où Shirou rougit de plus en plus.

« _J'me fiche que t'aimes un garçon, mais pourquoi Lui ? Tu sais que je peux pas le voir... _grogna Atsuya.

-_Si tu crois que c'était voulu..._

_- En tout cas, ça explique mieux tes phases « écrevisse ». Pff... Tu comptes lui dire ?_

_- Quoi ?_ »

Tiens, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Est-ce qu'il tenait à lui dire ? Non, il risquait de le regarder d'un air encore plus réprobateur. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers le groupe, qui avait continué de les regarder et tentèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais la plupart se demandait ce qui avait rendu Shirou aussi rouge.

« _N'empêche que je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves..._ » grommela le cadet quand il les eut rejoints.

Shirou écarquilla les yeux et devint encore plus rouge, si tant était que cela fut possible. Il donna un coup dans le bras de son frère, qui se massa celui-ci après avoir tiré la langue à son aîné. Rika se promit tout de suite de trouver la personne qui avait charmé le Prince des Neiges et Someoka éclata de rire. Les autres pensèrent qu'il riait à cause de la gêne de Shirou et du coup qu'il avait donné à son frère, et ils finirent par le suivre dans son rire. Mais Fubuki savait bien que c'était bien à cause de la remarque de son frère qu'il avait rit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, gêné que son ami s'y mette aussi. Ses joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua que Shuuya le fixait encore et toujours. C'était aussi de sa faute à lui s'il lui plaisait ! A toujours le regarder comme ça...

«_ Hé, à force de rougir, tu redeviendras jamais pâle_, se moqua Atsuya, qui avait bien comprit la raison de ce rougissement.

- _Très drôle..._

_- Va falloir que j'lui parle tiens..._

_- Non, tu ne lui parleras pas. S'il te plaît... Te connaissant, tu en viendrais aux poings._

_- Alors, juste pour savoir, de qui vous parlez ?_ les interrompit Rika.

- _Personne ! _» cria précipitamment Shirou en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Atsuya qui allait répondre tout bêtement à la question.

Il eut un rire nerveux et sut qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Someoka souriait, amusé par l'embarras du plus jeune. Le garçon aux yeux gris se promit de se venger, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aphrodi surprit un regard accusateur d'Atsuya vers Gouenji et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. La personne dont parlait les jumeaux était Gouenji. Ceci expliquait mieux au blond la raison pour laquelle Shirou devenait plus rouge que possible quand Shuuya le regardait. Il irait bien se renseigner auprès de ce dernier mais Shirou ne lui pardonnerait pas.

« _Personne, vraiment ? Je doute que tu te mettes dans tous ces états pour « personne ». Aller, dis-nous qui est l'heureuse élue ! _»

Shirou se retint de justesse de la corriger et eut un rire amer. Si elle savait ! Il nota que Ryuugo, Atsuya et Aphrodi pouffèrent, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi ce dernier le fit.

« _Laisse-le tranquille Rika, le pauvre_, pria Touko à la bleue.

- _Roh, il va pas mourir parce qu'il nous l'a dit ! _se plaignit celle-ci.

- _Et si c'était la fille d'un chef de gang ? Il est peut-être en danger de mort, si ça se trouve !_ paniquèrent les froussards de l'équipe.

-_ C'est n'importe quoi !_ se moqua Someoka. _Vous savez vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez !_

- _Parce que toi oui, peut-être ?_ »

Shirou fut pris de panique : il n'allait quand même pas leur dire ? L'argenté allait intervenir lorsque Ryuugo reprit :

« _Ouais, je sais que s'il sortait avec la fille d'une chef de gang, il serait sans doute déjà mort ! _»

_Pas bête_, pensa Shirou avant de soupirer. L'équipe n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant.

« _Ou alors... C'est un amour interdit !_

_- Quoi ? _s'étrangla le concerné.

- _Il l'aime mais elle est déjà engagée avec un autre garçon... Alors il vit son amour seul et sans espoir ! _»

Tous se sentirent tomber. Rika regardait vraiment trop de films à l'eau de rose. L'aîné des Fubuki jeta un regard à l' « heureuse élue » qui semblait tout aussi ennuyé qu'à l'habitude. A croire qu'il ne pouvait exprimer que ça.

« _Bon... Dis-nous au moins si on la connait ! _tenta de l'amadouer Rika.

- _Vous le connaissez... _»

Shirou ne se rendit compte de sa gaffe que lorsque le silence se fit et que les filles poussèrent des cris extasiés. Et son frère en profita pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« _Si tu vends la mèche tout seul, forcément..._

-_ Tu aurais pu me corriger tout de suite, tu sais ! _s'enthousiasma la bleue.

- _T'es amoureux d'un garçon ? _» demanda Kogure.

Et à partir de là, les questions s'enchaînèrent, tellement vite que Shirou ne put répondre à aucune d'elles. Il tenta de s'éloigner du groupe mais ils l'encerclaient. Il était piégé et ne pouvait même pas répondre à ses camarades puisqu'ils ne lui en laissaient pas le temps.

Soudain, Atsuya cria pour les faire taire, ce qu'il firent immédiatement.

« _Vous voyez pas que lui faîtes chier ? Laissez-le respirer au moins ! _»

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser Shirou se remettre. Kogure posa tout de même une dernière question.

« _Tu as dit qu'on le connaissait... Ça serait mieux si tu nous disais qui, sinon certains vont psychoter..._

_- Il a raison... C'est l'un de nous ? _»

L'argenté se crispa. Il trouvait qu'il en avait déjà assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi faire.

« _Bon, ça commence à me soûler. Il aime Gouenji, vous êtes content ? _»

Shirou adorait la façon dont Atsuya réglait ses dilemmes... Il tenta de s'échapper à nouveau mais son frère le retint par le bras.

« _T'en vas pas toi. Maintenant que c'est dit, affronte les choses en face ! Gouenji, quelque chose à di... Il est passé où celui-là ?_ »

L'aîné des frères releva la tête pour voir qu'effectivement, Shuuya s'était sauvé. Il pria pour qu'il soit parti avant qu'Atsuya ne révèle tout.

« _Il est parti avant que tu ne leur demandes s'ils étaient content de le savoir_, répondit Kidou à Atsuya. _Donc oui, il a entendu que c'est lui qui te plaît, Shirou._ »

Kidou lisait dans ses pensées, c'était impossible autrement...

« _Aphrodi a disparu lui aussi _» fit remarquer Natsumi.

Le coeur de Shirou se serra à l'idée que les deux soient partis ensemble et à nouveau, il se sentit coupable d'en vouloir à l'ancien Capitaine du collège Zeus. La jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers son ami lui faisait mal. Il s'éloigna du groupe pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Il soupira. Il avait découvert son attirance pour l'attaquant de feu la veille, et tout le monde le savait déjà, y comprit le principal concerné. Il était maudit, c'était forcé...

« _Ils sont partis vers le terrain au bord du canal._ »

Shirou releva précipitamment la tête pour fixer Natsumi qui venait de lui indiquer la direction prise par les deux attaquants. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se redressa et courut vers le terrain en question. Shirou entendit son frère l'appeler mais continua sa course. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était pour avoir le coeur net sur ce que faisaient les deux fuyards, mais il voulait parler à Shuuya. Si ce dernier avait fui, c'était que quelque chose l'avait poussé à partir. Le dégoût, le mépris, la peur ; peu importait Shirou, il voulait savoir pourquoi il s'était enfui. Et Aphrodi aussi, accessoirement. Le blond n'était pas concerné par la révélation, alors pourquoi était-il parti ?

Il les trouva en pleine discussion. Ils ne l'apercevirent pas, étant tout deux dos à lui.

« ... _pas une raison pour t'enfuir ! _s'écria Afuro. _Tu crois qu'il va penser quoi, maintenant ? _

- _Tu ne comprends pas. Si mon père le découvre, je suis mort,_ répondit Shuuya.

- _Il n'a pas à le découvrir. Je pense tout de même que vous êtes assez grands pour pouvoir vous cacher, non ?_

_- Se cacher, oui ; faire face aux suspicions de mon père, non. Il serait capable de nous faire suivre s'il avait le moindre doute._ »

Shirou sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Se pouvait-il qu'ils parlent de lui ?

« _Tu vas quand même pas te forcer à le rejeter juste à cause de ton père ?_

_- Si._

_- Une vraie tête de mule. Et encore, je suis sûr que la mule est plus facile à manipuler. Si tu ne tiens pas à lui dire, viens au moins avec moi, les autres vont finir par se demander où nous sommes passés. _»

Shirou sentit que c'était le moment de se faire remarquer.

« _C'est déjà le cas. _»

Les deux attaquants se retournèrent de concert vers le Prince des Neiges. Shuuya écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Afuro lui lança un immense sourire. Apparemment, son arrivée tombait à point nommé.

« _Fubuki !_

_- Je... J'avais à te parler, Gouenji. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? l_ui demanda Shirou avant que Shuuya ne puisse répondre qu'ils n'avaient pas à se parler.

- _..._

_- Oh, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien que tu te taises ! Il a sûrement entendu toute notre conversation_, râla Terumi.

- _Presque toute_, précisa l'argenté.

- _... Je suis parti parce que tu me plais, mais que mon père n'acceptera jamais que je sorte avec un autre garçon._

_- Alors tu fuis ? On m'avait dit que Gouenji Shuuya était brave, est-ce que l'on m'aurait mentit ? _»

Shirou ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il devait faire réagir l'autre, le forcer à... A quoi d'ailleurs ? A sortir avec lui ? Avait-il vraiment le droit si Shuuya faisait ça pour ne pas décevoir son père ? Lui n'avait plus vraiment ce problème, et il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction que peuvent avoir certains parents en apprenant que leur enfant aime quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Sur la même idée, si Atsuya se fichait pas mal de savoir avec qui il sortait, que penserait la soeur de Shuuya ?

« _Non, mais je..._

_- Laisse tomber. C'est bon... Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que cela impliquait de ton côté. Tu as beaucoup plus à y perdre qu'à y gagner. _» l'interrompit l'attaquant de glace.

Shirou s'éloigna des deux et Aphrodi pressa Shuuya du regard pour qu'il agisse. Soit il le laissait parti et n'aurait plus aucune chance, soit il le rattrapait et advienne que pourra. L blond sourit lorsqu'il vit Gouenji courir vers l'autre attaquant.

« _Fubuki, attends !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je... Je veux bien essayer, mais au moindre doute, mon père peut très bien m'envoyer en Allemagne._ »

L'argenté n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il venait bien de dire qu'il acceptait de sortir avec lui ? Malgré tout ce qu'il risquait ?

« _Il ne saura pas, je te le promets._ »

Shirou se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Gouenji s'approcha de lui et plaça sa main sur la joue du plus petit. Lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie.

« _Je ne..._ commença-t-il, hésitant.

- _Laisse-toi faire alors... _»

Shirou posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui ferma instantanément les yeux, rougissant. L'argenté sourit, content de cet inversement de situation. Il n'aurait pas cru que Shuuya n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Il lui semblait plutôt être un homme à femme. Il mit fin au baiser en sentant que Gouenji manquait d'air.

« _C'était... whoa..._

_- Tu l'as dit... C'était ton premier baiser, n'est-ce pas ? _sourit Shirou.

- _Oui... _»

Fubuki rit légèrement face au visage cramoisi et un peu déboussolé de son ami. Petit ami ? Shirou l'espérait vraiment.

« _Est-ce que cela signifie que..._ commença Shuuya.

- _Tu es mon petit ami ? Je suppose que oui, puisque tu voulais tenter le coup. Si tu veux prendre moins de risques, je ne suis pas obligé de venir chez toi, tu sais._

_- Et bien... en fait, Yuuka veut absolument rencontrer mon « amoureux »..._

_- Tu lui as dit ? J'aurais plutôt penser que tu éviterais de..._

_- Elle l'a trouvé toute seule. J'ai encore du mal à voir comment elle a pu déduire ça d'un soupir... _»

Shirou sourit. Yuuka était plus perspicace que la plupart des enfants de son âge, apparemment. Enfin, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

« _Vous êtes juste adorables ! _s'écria Aphrodi, que le jeune couple avait un peu oublié._ Je savais que vous feriez un beau couple !_

_- Tu portes bien ton surnom _» sourit Shirou.

Aphrodi rit et Gouenji sourit à son tour. Tant que son père n'apprenait pas leur relation, ils pourraient être tranquilles. Mais s'il l'apprenait, Shuuya ne donnait pas cher de cette tranquillité.

« _Ton père ne découvriras rien, pas si tu ne lui en parles pas._ » le rassura Shirou.

Il avait bien vu que Gouenji était soucieux et se doutait bien de pourquoi. Enfin, Shirou imaginait mal son père débarquer à l'improviste pour les espionner. Donc, tant qu'ils faisaient attention s'ils allaient chez lui, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« _Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé... Et si on y retournait ?_

_- Il vaut mieux, Atsuya est capable de tout... _»

A nouveau, Afuro éclata de rire. Il attrapa les mains du jeune couple et les entraîna à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le terrain, Atsuya était encore une fois retenu par les autres. Shirou n'en fut pas plus étonné que ça mais se demanda tout de même pour quelle raison le retenaient-ils cette fois-ci. Dès qu'Atsuya le vit, il se dégagea et sauta sur son aîné.

« _T'en as pas marre de te sauver comme ça ?_

_- Et toi de te faire attraper comme ça ?_ plaisanta l'aîné.

- _J'ai rien fait cette fois ! Dès que t'es parti, ils m'ont attrapé... _»

Kabeyama et Tsunami s'excusèrent, sans paraître plus sincères que ça. Shuuya s'approcha des frères. Atsuya se détacha de son jumeau et fixa l'attaquant de feu.

« _Vous vous êtes expliqués ?_

_- Oui._ »

Shirou sourit et prit la main de Gouenji, avant de l'embrasser. L'attaquant rougit violemment.

« _Bleh... Épargnez-nous ça, s'il vous plaît... _les taquina Atsuya. _Bon, bah, je suppose que c'est le moment de te sortir le discours habituel : si tu fais du mal à mon frère, je te fais la peau !_

_- Ça ne risque pas._ »

Shuuya osa attraper Shirou par la taille pour montrer qu'il ferait attention à lui. Celui sourit doucement. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier des regards de son petit ami, tout irait mieux, non ? En parlant de ça...

« _Tu pourrais juste m'expliquer la colère qu'il y avait dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu me regardais ?_

_- Quand on m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé et que j'ai vu que tu ne voulais plus jouer, ça m'a énervé. Et puis, il y a eu les sentiments..._

_- Tu pensais que me faire croire que tu me détestais m'empêcherait de t'aimer à coup sûr ?_

_- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais apparemment, ça a eu l'effet inverse_, sourit Shuuya.

- _C'est vrai._ »

_Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait_, songea Shirou. Il sourit à son tour quand Someoka les félicita, suivi par tous les autres.

Rien ne pouvait aller mieux que cette journée. Rien ne les dérangerait, c'était forcé. ... N'est-ce pas ?...


End file.
